


Однажды на Диком Западе

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Дон Каваллоне готовит свой бордель к приезду Реборна





	Однажды на Диком Западе

Дон Каваллоне появился в золотом саду ранним вечером – как всегда приветливый, щедрый и с восхитительным маленьким подарком для каждой цветущей розы. Все его бордели звались розами: золотая, алая, черная – для людей с особенными вкусами – и даже радужная, ведь чего только не бывает на свете. Золотая была его любимицей. Именно этот сад он вырастил первым; именно эти благоуханные, чарующие, роскошные цветы ценились превыше всего и показывали высочайший статус любого, у кого хватало денег их сорвать. Именно туда он приехал сегодня с важным поручением для своих девочек.  
– Так, – сказал Дино, хлопнув в ладоши, когда райские птицы закончили распаковывать подарки. – Сегодня мы будем смотреть вестерны.  
Все уже привыкли к чудачествам дона Каваллоне, но это заявление выходило из ряда вон. Заинтригованные, девочки говорливой толпой сгрудились вокруг Дино в большой гостиной. Между собой они решили, что для них приготовлен какой-то сюрприз; и только когда в комнату внесли стопку видеокассет в пыльно-оранжевых обложках, заподозрили, что дон Каваллоне не шутит.  
Дон Каваллоне не шутил. На экране появилось «Красное солнце».  
К концу второго часа принесли клубнику, мандарины и просекко. Заскучавшие было девочки принялись жевать, не сводя глаз с экрана, – приказы дона Каваллоне, даже самые странные, не обсуждались. «Красное солнце» сменилось «Великолепной семеркой»; все покорно смотрели вестерны и не задавали вопросов.  
Шампанское кончилось раньше, чем девочки успели захмелеть. Дино остановил четвертый фильм на середине, широко развернулся посреди комнаты и попросил:  
– Теперь, пожалуйста, слушайте внимательно.  
Все приготовились внимательно слушать, и Дино продолжил:  
– Время от времени сюда будет заезжать один человек. Вы легко его узнаете – такой высокий, с бакенбардами, с золотыми лацканами и в шляпе, вечно смотрит, будто за спиной враги. Не пугайтесь, он никого не тронет. Это, драгоценные мои синьорины, очень-очень важный клиент. Такой важный, что мы даже выделим ему отдельную комнату, обставленную под его вкус.   
Девочки загомонили, но Дино пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, призывая всех к порядку.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы, маленькие розы, сделали для него кое-что особенное, понимаете? Кое-что, что ему понравится, – он выдержал внушительную паузу и объяснил: – Я хочу, чтобы здесь его ждал лучший салун на Диком Западе. Думаю, мы посмотрели достаточно фильмов и теперь вы знаете, что от вас нужно.  
Горничные втащили в комнату ящики, набитые одеждой: слегка потрепанные – для достоверности – платья с корсетами на лентах и юбками, задранными спереди неприлично высоко; чулки и кожаные сапожки, бархатные пояса, блузки и кружевные перчатки, ковбойские шляпы и банты с перьями для волос. Девочки принялись разбирать наряды. Платья и башмаки не вызвали у них особенного восторга, но устроить спектакль для клиента – почему бы и нет? Они могли бы притвориться даже бесполыми ангелами в райских кущах, если бы дон Каваллоне захотел.  
– Вот здесь будет барная стойка, а здесь – дверь, ну помните, такая маленькая, деревянная, крутится туда-сюда, – распоряжался Дино, пока горничные помогали затягивать корсеты и начесывать волосы. – Присядь на спинку дивана, Карлотта... вот так, хорошо. Тебя будут звать Розой, запомнишь? Ты, Патриция, будешь стоять, оперевшись на барную стойку. Алессия может играть в бильярд, только изогнись как следует – он любит красивые задницы, а твоя – просто сокровище. Ракель... Все вы, придумайте себе американские имена – попроще что-нибудь, попошлее, вдруг он увлечется и спросит. Что еще?  
Немного поразмыслив, Дино взял алую помаду и намазал ей покорно подставленные губы Карлотты.  
– Так-то лучше. Когда будешь ему отсасывать, не поднимай глаза и старайся хорошенько, чтобы помада по всему члену. Ну, все готовы?  
Все были готовы: расселись в эффектных позах, соблазнительно покачивая ногами, затянутыми в пожелтевшие кружевные чулки.   
– Тогда давайте отрепетируем.  
Дино нацепил элегантную черную шляпу, надвинул поглубже на нос и встал у дверей.  
В корсете у Патриции запищал телефон. Дино замер, потом развел руками с таким укоризненным видом, что даже бревно сгорело бы от стыда. Патриция заторопилась выключить телефон, чуть не уронила, бросила на диван, потом спохватилась, спрятала обратно.  
– Извините, дон Каваллоне.  
– Это все нужно отключать, – членораздельно объяснил Дино. – На Диком Западе мобильных не было.  
– Да, дон Каваллоне. Конечно.  
– Вы даже не представляете, как мне влетит, если ему что-нибудь не понравится.  
– Честное слово, дон Каваллоне. Ему так понравится, что собственное имя забудет.  
Дино кивнул.  
– Я верю, что вы справитесь. А теперь с самого начала.

Уезжая домой во втором часу ночи, дон Каваллоне улыбался себе под нос, преисполненный чувства выполненного долга. Еще один вопрос с повзрослевшими аркобалено был решен.  
По крайней мере, Дино очень надеялся.


End file.
